Charlotte Lola
The name Lola refers to two characters in One Piece. The first Lola is a zombie created by Dr. Hogback and Gecko Moria. This Lola derives several of her traits from the shadow animating her. The shadow animating her is derived from the human captain of the Rolling Pirates the second and original Lola.One Piece Manga - Chapter 475, The name of the person whose shadow is animating Lola the warthog is revealed by the human Risky Bros.. Zombie Lola The first Lola introduced is a zombie created by Dr. Hogback's surgical skills and Gecko Moria's Kage Kage no Mi powers. Appearance Lola is a zombie stitched together from the remains of a warthog. She is pinkish in color and dressed in clothes that are a combination of a battle armor wedding dress. Her metallic shoulder pads and corsets that she wears on her wedding dress are golden in color. Lola also possesses a rather large skeletal mouth that contains two large warthog tusks and red lipstick imprinted on the tip. Personality Lola's Zombie is completely and utterly in love with Absalom despite being a zombie. For this, Lola would do anything to marry Absalom, from tricking him to signing a marriage certificate, to pursuing and killing a woman Absalom has his eyes on. Relationships Lola's Zombie is in love with Absalom however her affection is unfortunately one sided. He doesn't love her because she is a rotting animal zombie while he is a living human. Despite this, Lola however pursues after Absalom's affection ever vigorously. Abilities and Powers As a zombie, Lola possesses some great strength that enables her to attack foes that get in her way, and is more durable than a human. In battle, she uses two long samurai swords. While not exactly a fighting style per say, Lola inherited a form of martial arts from Lola whose shadow is animating her. These martial arts called Bridal Martial Arts are basically just a way for her show her affection to one she loves rather than a way to defeat an opponent. The only "attack", per say, seen so far of this "fighting style" is Eternal Oath Kiss. Basically, Lola just tries to kiss her love in order to seal a marriage bond between them. This was first seen being used unsuccessfully against Absalom, who blocked every attempt for Lola to kiss him.One Piece Manga - Chapter 451, Lola tries to kiss Absalom in order to marry him. The style uses two swords. History The zombie, that would be known as Lola, was created three years ago before the current storyline. The original Lola and her crew came to Thriller Bark and were stripped off of their shadows by Gecko Moria. The pirate captain's shadow was then placed inside a large warthog corpse stitched together by Hogback. The zombie Lola was then created and served under Absalom. When Absalom summoned the Zombie Generals from their tomb for their attack against the Strawhats, the zombie Lola also arose from her grave.One Piece Manga - Chapter 451, Lola appears before Absalom. Happy to see Absalom, she tried to trick him into marrying her. Absalom, seeing through her tricks, tried to explain to her why he and her can't be married. He told her that he is a human and she is a rotting zombie warthog thus they couldn't be wed. He also explained to her that he had already found a bride for himself, Nami. Angered by this, Lola decided to hunt down and kill Nami. After searching around Thriller Bark, Lola found Nami in Perona's garden and began attacking her.One Piece Manga - Chapter 453, Lola finds Nami in Perona's garden. After a brief bout with a dog penguin, Lola continued chasing after Nami. When Lola finally caught up with Nami, she about to finally kill her when suddenly Nami revealed that she is actually a gay man in drag whose true name is Namizou.One Piece Manga - Chapter 454, Nami tricks Lola. Tricked by this lie, Lola decided to not kill Nami. Nami then preceded to say that she supports Lola's love for Absalom. Moved by this, Lola burst into tears and became friends with Nami. After a brief chat with Nami about ways to win Absalom over and the location of the island's treasure, Lola learned that Absalom coming their way. Motivated by their talk, Lola decided to pursue her love. After chasing Absalom for awhile, Lola lost track of him. Current Events (Spoilers) Lola zombie barged in on the wedding between Absalom and Nami and made it appear that she wanted to kill Nami. However she was really intending on hleping Nami because she saw her as a true friends and attempts to distract Absalom with an offer of marriage. Absalom shoot her with his bazookas and nerages Nami into knocking him out. Lola then reveals the truth that she knew Nami was really a woman. With one gigantic kiss upon an unconsious Absalom, Lola "married" Absalom. She then informed Nami about the current situation on the island.One Piece Manga - Chapter 472, Lola marries Absalom. Human Lola | jva=n/a| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} The second Lola introduced is a female pirate who is the captain of the Rolling Pirates. Appearance Arguably the ugliest woman featured in One Piece, the original Lola is a fat woman with short legs. She is incredibly ugly (even in comparison to her zombie) with large lips, one missing tooth and a large face. Her hair is platted into two pigtails that hang down from her head. Personality Lola herself is a woman trying to find love. So far she has proposed 4443 times and each time been turned down. Upon seeing Luffy, she makes it 4444 times she has been turned down when she proposes to him. History The original Lola came to Thriller Bark 3 years ago with her crew. Upon entry to Thriller Bark her shadow and those of her crew were promptly stolen. After having lost their shadows the crew took to wondering the forest along with many other victims. While this was going on, the original Lola and her crew had been purifying all the zombies themselves using salt. After collecting 100 shadows and not finding their own, they decided to approach Luffy for help. They give him all their shadows. One Piece Manga - Chapter 476, Lola and crew give the captured shadows to Luffy. References External Links *Warthog - Wikipedia article about warthogs *Bride - Wikipedia article about brides in general *Marriage - Wikipedia article about marriage Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Female Category:Zombie Category:Human